


In Between Takes and Breaks; First Half

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Nazo Di Universe. Kageyama and Reiko off screen interaction, episode 3, with bits of insane crossover appearances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ is wrong with your eyes; You read the character names correctly! Please take this crack with a grain ~~if not truckload~~ of salt; Thank you R for checking this <3! I'm just indulging my screwed brain here—also an attempt to out-meta the awesome Nazo Di SP.

The clock knelled six.

Afternoon.

*

A few of the art department people gathered around the long side cabinet double-checking the arrangement of prop for the next scene. Reiko sat straight with a script book on her lap, running her lines mentally.

At the side of the long dining table, Kageyama stood with two make-up assistants crowding him.

"Kageyama-san, why haven't you followed my instructions of washing your face with the product I gave you last week?" she dabbed another round of foundation on his face. "You see, this oily texture is not helping at all. You would need extra touch up time for the rest of the day, I figure."

Only mildly irritated, Kageyama hummed his short apology.

Another assistant silently fixed his styled hair near his nape, as one of the ADs shouted, "30 seconds."

Reiko flicked a glance to Kageyama who currently had his eyes closed since the assistant was fussing with his bangs, and breathed in.

Here we go, she mused.

 

*

    "Of course I can solve this case myself easily," Reiko insisted.  
  
Kageyama nodded _and_ smiled. "I am relieved to hear that. Frankly, I was secretly worried"

*

"How long do you think they'd take to change the broken light bulb?"

"I honestly don't know."

Reiko folded her hands nicely, trying not to ruin the perfect sharp creases of her evening dress. "You should know. You know everything. Even when the camera is not rolling."

He smiled. "What makes you think so?"

Reiko pouted, apparently consciously trying to send vibes of disapproval.

The smile only got wider.

"At least I got to wait sitting down, you have to keep standing there waiting for the time you honestly don't know."

The smile dimmed a little.

*  


    

    From: Kageyama  
To: Sasakura  
Subject: Inquiry  
  
[photo attachment]  
  
I'm serving these tonight. So Syrah, Cabernet or Zinfandel?  
  
THIS IS RATHER URGENT, REPLY ASAP PLEASE.

*  


    Pardon me, Milady. Perhaps it is best after all for you to stay out of this for a while.  
  
 _"Cut!" the AD shouted._

*

"Well done, Kageyama. We need the scene two more times before we move on to the next scene."

"Very well," Kageyama returned to his blocking position.

"Just keep that expression the same," the AD went back to position before signalling the cameraperson to start.

*  


    Pardon me, Milady. Perhaps it is best after all you, for you, allkljsdkj….  
  
 _"Cut!" the AD shouted._

*

"I'm sorry," Kageyama bowed.

"It's okay. Once again, let's go. Remember keep the expression."

*  


    Pardon me, Milady. Perhaps it is best after all for you to stay out of this for a while.  
  
 _"Cut!" the AD shouted. "Checking!"_

*

"Good. Now, one last time for the side shot."

Keeping his breathing steady, Kageyama blinked to the camera and waited for the call.

*  


    Pardon me, Milady. Perhaps it is best after all for you to stay out of this for a while.  
  
 _"Cut! We got it" the AD shouted. "Next scene, prep!"_

*

Reiko spoke first, as they waited for the prep to be done. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Kageyama, keeping his eyes closed while leaning to the back of the chair, nodded.

Both waited in companionable silence, knowing the day was far from over.

*  


    

    Imari Plate: $10,000;  
  
Tang Sancai Horse: $300,000;  
  
Life-sized cutout of Queen Q: priceless
Easy-peasy math.  
  
Reiko hurled the Queen Q cutout across the room as she practically screamed at Kageyama's face, "What? Stay out of this? _You_ should stay out of this!"  
  
 _"Cut!" the AD shouted._

*

The first three attempts were total failures. Reiko was supposed to hurl the cutout to the floor, but with her aims were terrible she ended up hitting the Imari plate on her third try.

Kageyama could only so much roll his eyes as the prop team rushed into the spot to salvage the damage.

They need to wait another 10 minutes.

*  


    Reiko hurled the Queen Q cutout across the room as she practically screamed at Kageyama's face, "What? Stay out of this? _You_ should stay out of this!"  
  
 _"Cut!" the AD shouted._

*

"Great. Just great," Kageyama grumbled.

Nonchalant, Reiko shrugged. "They should've made that cutout from sterner foam if they want me to heave it repeatedly."

"Throw, Reiko-chan, throw. Not heave. Not hurl."

"I was merely making an effort."

As they waited another 10 minutes for the prop team to fix the chipped edges, Kageyama fished his phone from his pocket.

"Aw, that's just mean! They told us not to bring our phones. You have pockets, while I'm stuck with this pocketless flimsy dress."

He ignored Reiko's complaints and scrolled down his inbox, finding some mails he was waiting for and one specific unknown number sending him a photo attachment.

Reiko folded her hands, "You know, if you can fetch mine in the bedroom, Kageyama, that'd be great."

Kageyama sighed. Audibly.

Without breaking the rules for them to not move from their assigned camera blocking spots, he bent close enough to get closer within Reiko's line of sight.

"Milady, if you think I'd cater to your trivial request during outtakes, think again."

She kicked his left shin sulkily. "Oh, I guess we now need the wardrobe peeps to get that faint shoe print off your trouser. Ha!"

Kageyama stared straight at her for 10 long seconds before shifting his attention back to his phone. With the phone to kill time, he should consider it a win and left it at that.

Reiko huffed and then decided to take the time to practice her best pout face.

*  


    

    From: Sasakura  
To: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: Inquiry  
  
First of all you are fully aware that I am _not_ a sommelier. How  
am I supposed to know this? You always send me the  
hardest questions.  
  
My suggestion would be Zinfandel though.  
  
  
From: Kageyama  
To: Sasakura  
Subject: Re: Inquiry  
  
Your suggestion is always invaluable. And you're my best bet!  
I certainly don't need wine advice from them two.  
  
On another subject, do you by any chance know who this is?  
[photo attachment].  
For the life of me, I don't even know what I did in my past life  
to deserve this joke.  
  
  
From: Sasakura  
To: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: Inquiry  
  
What? What is that? Why the heck do you think I know that…  
that weird dude with a red and blue hat? And is that another  
dude with Frankenstein costume I spot on the background?  
  
You need to be nicer to people, perhaps, so they don't pull  
these kinds of pranks over you!  
  
Need to go. Talk to you later.  
  
  
From: Kageyama  
To: Sasakura  
Subject: Re: Inquiry  
  
My thoughts exactly!  
  
I can't be that evil! Or perhaps I am. Sigh.  
  
Once again, thanks for the advice.

*

“Side table shot,” another AD said. “10 minutes.”  
*  


    "I apologize for my rude manner of speaking," Kageyama hurried over to check the Queen Q cut out. "However, Queen Q did nothing wrong!"

*

Reiko tapped her shoes impatiently as they were waiting for the camera to be readjusted. "Your creepy grin doesn't work between takes, just in case you didn’t known about that."

Kageyama sighed. "I thought we all agreed this is what they called acting and settled at that."

"Acting rarely goes beyond the point of a 'real' evil glint in one's eyes," Reiko retorted.

Kageyama pulled a forced smile just to entertain her.

"Oh, forget I said anything!"

*  


    "I apologize for my rude manner of speaking," Kageyama hurried over to check the Queen Q cut out. "However, Queen Q did nothing wrong!"

*

"Reiko-san, we're going to get Kageyama's close up after this. You just need to sit here on the chair, without a frontal shot. We’ll get your touch up done here instead," the AD absently checking his schedule while relaying the information.

"Okay, no problem," she confirmed.

"In that case, I'll get the assistant to start working on you."

*  


    "You are still in the middle of your meal," Kageyama presented the dish in front of her.  
  
"Let us save the reveal after dinner."  
  
 _"Cut!" the AD shouted. "Checking!"_

*

"Sorry, but I just have to point out the sauce dripping spots on the side of the plate," Reiko sounded full of regret, "It won't look good on camera."

Kageyama shrugged.

*  


    "You are still in the middle of your meal," Kageyama presented the dish in front of her.  
  
"Let us save the reveal after dinner."  
  
 _"Cut!" the AD shouted. "Good!"_

*

"Okay, one last time," Kageyama softly muttered.

Reiko sent a faint encouraging smile toward him.

*  


    "You are still in the middle of your meal," Kageyama presented the dish in front of her.  
  
"Let us save the reveal after dinner."  
  
 _"Cut!" the AD shouted. Silence lingered as they wait. "Sorry, but we need to take it once again!"_

*

"I began to feel sick of staring at this meat dish almost every time," Reiko mumbled.

The crew adjusted the backlight.

"Unfortunately, that's all you can have, Milady."

Reiko frowned. She can have anything for dinner; she's the Hosho family heiress after all.

*  


    "You are still in the middle of your meal," Kageyama presented the dish in front of her.  
  
"Let us save the reveal after dinner."  
  
 _"Cut!" the AD shouted. "Checking…and okay!"_

*

Reiko had to go to the next set first, when she remembered. "Oh, Kageyama!"

"Yeah," slightly distracted with a wardrobe assistant currently tugging on the end of his trouser and limiting his movement, Kageyama answered.

Still under the charade of being an heiress, she slightly lifted her chin and attempted to give the order in her harshest tone.

"I want sushi for dinner tomorrow."

"Eh? Huh? _Sushi_?"

"You heard me," she had to smirk back at him. "I'll wait up by the fireplace set," she continued to saunter down the hall.

Knowing Kageyama was still frowning speechless in the dining room, unable to move or moreover deny her order, she allowed herself ten seconds to celebrate. She wiggled her little cute butt and finger gunning her reflection in the tall mirror as she passed by.

*  


    

    To: Ippei  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Confirmation needed  
  
Good Evening,  
  
I'd never thought of this day to come during my service,  
Ippei-san. The Hosho mansion will be requiring your full  
service tomorrow afternoon.  
  
I'll be awaiting for your confirmation.  
  
  
To: Kageyama  
From: Ippei  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
Kageyama-kun, you're a constant amazement. Why are you  
always trying to impress me with fancy wording? :) By the way,  
since you asked, I already slotted your request on our schedule.  
Shall I bring the whole crew? What's this about anyway?  
  
Can you answer this within 10 minutes? I only have a short break.  
  
  
To: Ippei  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
That's the problem. I don't even know what this is about. Only have  
15 minutes to next scene, just confirm this for me, please.  
  
Full spread dinner. So yeah, perhaps the whole crew?  
  
  
To: Kageyama  
From: Ippei  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
Yes, Sir! :)  
  
Confirmed.  
  
  
To: Ippei  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
Thanks.  
  
PS: Almost forgot. Do you know by any chance who the hell he is?  
[see photo attachment].  
  
  
To: Kageyama  
From: Ippei  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
Huh? Who's that? One of your friends? He looks weird, although  
I have to say his big ears and cocky grin are rather cute. Where did  
you find this dude?

*

Reiko was practically shouting. "Even I can tell, Kageyama!"

Looking through the rear view mirror, Kageyama only as much raised his eyebrow.

"You are using your phone while driving."

"Milady, I have done no such thing. As you can see, the light is red and I am not driving at the moment."

It turned green.

"Not anymore," Reiko helpfully pointed at the traffic light.

Kageyama puffed and got back to driving them to the suspect's house.

*  


    

    To: Ippei  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
I didn't find him. He found me! Scary dude, alright, as he keeps  
spamming me.  
  
Wait. Cute? Are you blind? Well, someone's definitely abusing  
the photo attachment option here. I don't even know him. How do  
I make him go away? I really don't want to change my number!  
  
  
To: Kageyama  
From: Ippei  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
The yellow shirt is rather fetching though! :)  
  
  
To: Ippei  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
Oh, shut up. Forget I said anything. You're as bad as Ban. :(  
  
  
To: Kageyama  
From: Ippei  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
Well, you asked. You sure it wasn't a wrong number?  
  
I have to get back, by the way. I’ll see you tomorrow!  
  
  
To: Ippei  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: Confirmation needed  
  
I really hope on by everything that's holy that it _is_.

*

With the limo back at its place and Reiko had dismissed him for the night, Kageyama settled on the corner of the large kitchen. He took a tupperware of cold red sauce from the freezer and shoved it into the microwave. The water boiled. He put strands of pasta in and set the timer.

Reaching into the fridge, he took out a can of beer and cracked it open. As he settled to wait on the kitchen stool, he took a long sip.

Finally. A nice and peaceful dinner.

*  


    

    To: Ban  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: (no subject)  
  
HOW DO YOU SWIRL STRANDS OF PASTA NICELY AGAIN?  
  
  
To: Kageyama.  
From: Ban  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
Why you ask? You don't serve pasta. You serve meat.  
  
  
To: Ban  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
 _I_ eat pasta.  
  
  
To: Kageyama.  
From: Ban  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
In that case just dump it on the plate and stop whining.  
  
  
To: Ban  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
I JUST WANT THEM TO LOOK NICE. IT HAD BEEN A LONG  
DAY OKAY.  
  
  
To: Kageyama.  
From: Ban  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
JUST. DUMP. IT. ON. PLATE. NOW. AND. EAT. IT. ALREADY.  
  
ALSO, COULD YOU STOP CAPS-ING ME LIKE THIS, CAN  
YOU SEE HOW THIS IS ANNOYING!  
  
  
To: Ban  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
You're right. It's kinda ANNOYING. I ENDED UP DUMPING IT.  
UNCEREMONIOUSLY.  
  
How are you?  
  
  
To: Kageyama.  
From: Ban  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
I'm okay. Just spent my limited 5 minutes break to reply to your  
mails. I only have another minute. Ugh. I don't think I'll let you  
taste my tiramisu.  
  
  
To: Ban  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
TIRAMISU?  
  
DO NOT TOY WITH ME!  
  
  
To: Kageyama.  
From: Ban  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
One never toys about Tiramisu.  
  
I've to go.  
  
  
To: Ban  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
  
Wait. Ah. I was trying to ask you about someone who has been  
sending me this photo over mails--suspiciously it may be a wrong  
number, but I need to ask. [photo attachment] Don't you think the face  
seems familiar if not for his rude hand gesture and partial top hat  
cut half into the frame? You know this guy?  
  
Well, I guess you're back to the kitchen already. Never mind.

*

As Kageyama entered his dim and cold quarters, he took off his suit and hung it neatly by the rack. With his second beer settled on his desk, he rummaged his drawer to get his cigarette. Cigar and whiskey could wait till another day. Today was for beer and cigarettes, he concluded.

Finally a nice end to the day, he leaned and let himself slouch on his chair. Tomorrow would be quite a long day since they're shooting at a wedding party.

His phone buzzed.

*

    

    To: Unknown  
From: Kageyama  
Subject: Stop this madness.  
  
For the tenth time, who the hell are you?  
  
Could you please stop sending spam of photos? Please?  
What did I ever do to you?  
  
  
To: Kageyama  
From: Unknown.  
Subject: Re: Stop this madness.  
  
I told you already! I'm the Prince!  
  
No! Not stopping!  
  
Smart phone is the best!

*

Kageyama repressed the urge to slam his phone to the nearest wall, took one last swig of his beer and conceded defeat, for tonight.

Tomorrow would be quite a long day since they're shooting at a wedding party, he reminded himself.

*

The clock knelled two.

Two hours after midnight.


End file.
